Flash and Raiyn
by DarkSyndrom
Summary: When the watchtower is overrun by villains it's up to Flash and new girl Raiyn to stop them. But is Raiyn not what she appears? Can Flash trust someone who is scarier than Batman?


Flash was bored out of his mind. It seemed as if the universe had just shut down. There were absolutely no distress signals, no crimes, nothing. Flash sat quietly in the cafeteria while he poked at his food.

"Cheer up Flash." Booster Gold said sitting down across from him. "It's sad to see you so upset."

"I'm not upset I'm just bored!"

"Did you talk to Batman about your dilemma?"

"No he's 'busy'."

"Probably the only one. Look even Superman's on break." Booster pointed to the man of steel who was walking towards Flash.

"What's going on Flash? Why so glum?" Superman asked sitting down. Just as he did so Flash noticed an object outside coming towards the watchtower.

"Uh Superman. What's that?" Flash asked pointing out the window. Superman used his X-Ray vision and looked back at Flash.

"Break's over let's go!" Superman took off towards the control room and Flash raced after him. Batman was already waiting for them.

"We've brought the pod inside. It seems it was made by Grodd. You were right about there being someone inside." Batman informed the two and opened the pod to find an unconscious woman about twenty years old. Her clothes were strange. She had a black cloak with a hood that hid the upper half of her face in shadows and a purple tight long sleeve shirt that looked like it had come straight from Apokalips. She wore black leather boots over black spandex like leggings. She coughed suddenly and sat up. "Flash water now!" commanded Batman and Flash took off two seconds later he was back with a glass of water. He handed it to the girl who drank it quite quickly.

"Thanks." she said and began to stand up just as Diana walked into the room.

"Good to see you're okay."

"Do you remember anything?" Batman asked as he helped steady her.

"I remember my name and age. But I can't remember how I got in there. I remember a gorilla though and some purple haired girl. The rest is a blur." The league members exchanged worried glances. If Tala and Grodd were working together things would not turn out well.

"So uh what's your name?" Flash asked propping an elbow on her shoulder.

"Raiyn." she replied.

"Rain? As in water from the sky?"

"No Raiyn as in that's my name." Raiyn stepped aside which caused Flash to crash to the ground.

"I think I like this girl." Diana muttered to HawkGirl as Flash dusted himself off.

"Raiyn can wait outside. We have got to discuss what to do with her." Superman helped Raiyn out of the door and looked around at the other six. "Sooo?"

"She seems alright but then again. She's kind of scary." Green Lantern shrugged as he said this.

"Scary as in Batman scary?" Flash asked only to receive a glare from the Dark Knight.

Superman looked at a somewhat worried Sheyara who shrugged as well.

"I trust her." Batman said solemnly. Everyone's eyes grew wide. Batman never trusted anyone.

"As do I. I accessed her mind and she truly remembers nothing but her name and age. She doesn't even remember that she has powers." J'onn said quietly. This was news to everyone if she had somehow escaped from Grodd it must have been for a good reason.

Meanwhile, Raiyn had wandered away from the door. She had heard the leaguers talk about her being scary and she sighed uncomfortably. She decided that now would be a good time to go exploring. She looked at her hands which were coated in soot. Washing up wouldn't be a bad idea either. She had studied the League carefully. Most of them seemed alright but it was the cloaked one she found she was afraid of. It was as if he knew what it was like to be feared.

"I could lighten up my appearance. Then maybe they will trust me." She walked towards a door and opened it to find an entire room filled with costume parts. She smiled and picked through them finding some way

to lighten her appearance.

"Well then it's decided. She can stay until we find some reason to get rid of her." Superman opened the door only to find that Raiyn was no longer there. He beckoned the others over. "There's our reason."

"Where are you going?" Raiyn asked as the seven raced out.

"We're looking for you." Flash said rushing past. He stopped suddenly and looked back to see Raiyn with her arms crossed. "Oh right. Hey guys over here!" Flash looked Raiyn up and down. She had changed her look. Her cloak was now white while her hood was down revealing black hair with purple highlights. Now that her face was exposed Flash looked to see light gray eyes. The rest of the league arrived shortly and looked at her with suspicion.

"There you are." Sheyara was holding her mace with a tight grip.

"Easy Shey." John held her back giving Raiyn a glare.

"I can't believe we trusted her!" Hawkgirl shouted angrily. Raiyn pulled her hood over nervously and her gray eyes began to glow a bright purple. Her cloak completely shrouded her face as it turned to it's original black. The black began to spread all over and soon Raiyn was nothing but a black shadow. Her purple eyes turned red as she blasted Hawkgirl with a bolt of dark energy. John aimed his ring at her and Diana clenched her fists but J'onn walked towards the figure and rested his hand on her/it's head. Raiyn let out a cry and went down on her knees as he gripped her mind. Raiyn transformed into her normal self and bolted down the hallway. Flash started after her but Batman gripped his shoulder.

"Let her go. She's got some thinking to do."

Raiyn ran faster and faster until she couldn't run anymore. She slumped down against the wall and looked at her cloak. It was black again. She heard footsteps down the hall and looked up to see a man looking over her. He was older than her probably about 50 and his hair and beard were cropped close to his face.

"Who are you?"

"It matters not who I am it's what I'm here for. I'm here to help you."

"No one can help me I'm a monster."

"I think a lot of people here could say the same thing. I can help you control your abilities." Raiyn stood up and thought for a moment. She really didn't have a choice.

"Fine. Teach me."

"Come with me" The man led her into a large open room with a chair in the middle. "Sit. So I understand you have telepathy, telekinesis, and the ability to control and create darkness."

"I have what?"

"So tell me what were the emotions you felt when you transformed into shadow form."

"I guess I was nervous, irritated, and scared." Raiyn looked up to see that the man was gone. "Hello? Where did you go?" She felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped as she turned and began to transform. The man smiled.

"Now blast me"

"What?" She protested in a voice she could not recognize.

"Concentrate. Reach out to me and force the energy out." Raiyn did so and a bolt of dark energy flew out hitting the man squarely in the chest. "Again!" he yelled and she blasted him again. The more she blasted the easier it became. "Good now change back."

"I can't."

"You can't? I tell you what you can and can't do and I say you _can't_ give up when you haven't even tried!" The man roared. Raiyn forced herself with all her might to leave her shadow form. She was on her knees by the time she had. She looked up at the strange man above her. "Again."

The entire league had looked everywhere for her she was nowhere to be found. Now Flash found himself with Batman looking in the one place they hadn't looked. The battle simulator room. The two walked in and saw Raiyn blasting furious bolts of dark energy at the targets. She stopped and breathed and looked at the two shocked heroes.

"Impressive. Show us more." Batman said finally and Raiyn nodded and melded into shadow form. She replaced her arms with two blades that seemed molded out of darkness. With one quick swipe she slashed the target in two. "Good now attack Flash." Raiyn looked at man and back to her mentor standing aside who winked and shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Flash glanced at Batman worriedly. "Isn't this the same chick who put Shey in the infirmary?" Raiyn looked down sullenly.

"Is it that bad? I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I have control now."

"We'll see. Blast Flash and then me." Batman crossed his arms and Flash knew where he was going with this. He was testing Raiyn's loyalty.

"Go ahead tuts blast me." Flash stood still to show he wouldn't move.

"After hearing that remark I probably should," Raiyn sighed "but I'm not going to. You guys saved my life. You guys probably fight Grodd all the time and I will gladly fight along side you."

"You know who he is?" Flashed asked amazed. Raiyn had claimed she hadn't remembered a thing.

"I read your thoughts, _Wally."_

"Aw great now I've got a Martian and a scary chick in my head. Next it's gonna be Batman." Suddenly the alarm went off and J'onn rushed in.

"We've got a situation!" he told Batman who nodded to Flash.

"I'll just stay-" but the three were already gone. "here.."Raiyn sighed and turned towards her mentor.

"You'll get your chance. Trust me." and he disappeared. Raiyn sat down on the floor exhausted and tried to clear her thoughts. Suddenly she heard a loud crash.

Flash dodged out of the way of the large piece of machinery. Said machinery was chucked at him by Bizarro who didn't look happy.

"Bizarro crush fast man!"

"Flash beat freaky superman clone." Flash quipped dodging another object. Bizarro suddenly stopped and looked around as if he heard something. The other villains stopped as well and simultaneously grabbed every one of the heroes by the neck. The heroes suddenly became unconscious as if in some sort of trance. Flash however had avoided Bizarro's grasp, Bizarro apparently in a trance as well held his hand out as if he were holding Flash by the neck and followed the rest of the villains out of the door. "Okaay." Flash said scratching his head. He went to the door only to find that it was locked and reinforced. "Great." Flash walked aimlessly around the hallway trying to figure out what he was going to do, Suddenly a hand covered his mouth and pulled him to the ground. He tried to yell or do something but the hand was strong. Raiyn uncovered his mouth and put her finger to her lips.

"Guards are everywhere. You would've been killed." she whispered quietly.

"If you liked me that much you could've just said so." He said settling himself down beside her.

"You're ridiculous." Raiyn said seriously but Flash could see a touch of a smile on her face.

"It's part of my charm." Flash replied. Raiyn's eyes suddenly glowed purple and she became still. Flash waved his hand over her face. "Hello in there. Flash to Raiyn..." Raiyn suddenly breathed out and her eyes turned to normal.

"J'onn says their in the holding cells. Grodd's got every hero on the watchtower locked up. We'll need to set them free before we can take on Grodd himself-I mean itself. Got it?"

"There's just one problem. How do we get past all these guys?" Flash asked indicating his head towards the villains patrolling the halls. Raiyn smiled slightly and transformed into her shadow form.

"


End file.
